Mars Bar Mission
by Awesomeness Candy And Llamas
Summary: This is a story about a group of 12 spies who have to break into the Mars bar factory and steal the recipe and along the way they start to question the true motives of their mission. This isn't a crack fic I promise. There is two authors for this story and it's our first story so no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Candy: Sup guys omgs this is my first fanfic on this account  
Awesomeness: jeez Candy calm down don't get your panties in a bunch  
Candy: I don't wear panties I wear boxers  
Awesomeness: You know this is my first fanfic is let's get on with the freaking story  
Candy: Khays and everyone don't forget to check out my fanfic called Zap! on my other account The Most Awesome Of All  
Disclaimer: not a crack fic  
Prologue

This is a amazing line break  
Derek VanHousten POV  
He was watching them carefully from the screens in front of him. They would all be perfect for the mission. Each frozen on a picture of one of them. In the top left there was a girl with silky blonde hair and blue eyes shopping with two younger looking girls lagging behind her. One had a irritated expression on her face. She had bright red hair that was curly but not frizzy so it looked nice and went well with her luminous catlike green eyes. The other had a dreamy expression like she was daydreaming. He watched as she brushed her neon pink bangs behind her ears. It looked so bright next to her pale blonde hair and pale skin tone. But it her pale looks complimented her green eyes. You could see they shared the same eyes. The screen next to that showed three girls fighting for a ice cream cone. The girls grabbing for the cone looked almost exactly alike. They had the same chocolate brown hair and noses pointed ever so slightly upwards. Except for the fact that the one holding a bunch of shopping bags had hazel eyes and purple bangs while the other had blue eyes with green flecks and brown bangs. The girl with the ice cream had a triumphant look on her face. She had silky straight black hair with red streaks all throughout her hair. She also had green eyes with a mischievous look in them. Her mouth was curled into a devilish smile. The next screen on the bottom right (there was a bunch of empty ones in between) showed three boys playing soccer. The one with the ball had had sort of spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes not unlike a chocolate fountain. There was two boys running after him one who seemed to have tripped and was sprawled across the grass had dirty blonde hair in a style like Justin Bieber (we don't actually like JB but the guys hair looks like that in real life cause these we're based off actual people). Derek watched with amusement as the young boy with obvious laughter in his chocolate eyes started making a snow angel in the muddy grass (he pressed play to watch that part). The other running after the ball returned to help him but the the other boy simply grabbed his hand and pulled him down so they could make snow together. The boys who had been pulled down happened to land in a mud puddle and all that still looked like him was his brownie brown hair (brownie as in the baked good). The boy wiped his eyelids and opened his forest green eyes and then pulled his friend in to. In the last screen he witnessed three boys recording the whole scene. The one recording brushed back his messy black hair causing the camera to jolt and his deep blue eyes filled with alarm. Behind him a boy with spiked up brown hair and brown eyes jumped on his back. Causing the first boys slightly scrawny build to shake a teensy bit. Another boy with shaggy brown hair that was falling into his blue eyes which, were just a shade lighter than sky blue. But the hair only fell in a teensy bit. They were a good looking bunch but he was considered handsome himself. He had icy blue eyes and white blonde hair. He was slightly muscled but not so much it was gross. "Derek" a soft voice called out. He turned to see his half sister Victoria or Vicky as many called her watching him. Speaking of good looking she was pretty herself. She had strawberry blonde curls that fell mid back and gorgeous golden brown eyes, they kind of reminded him of fresh baked grinned excitedly " I think it's time we call them in". She returned his grin with a soft smile. " We'll call them tomorrow for now you need to get some sleep. He rolled his eyes. "Coming mother" and he left turning off the screens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: Hey guys no reviews yet :( but well get there. Anyways I just wanted to tell you I'm marrying Leo Valdez from Heroes Of Olympus  
Awesomeness: Don't worry she's just mentally insane (a mental Shem( inside joke don't ask))  
Candy: Why are you even since this is MY chapter  
Awesomeness: I felt like it  
Candy: why don't you read the story while I yell at Awesomeness. Kay?  
Disclaimer we don't own anything but the people and plot line**

Kierra POV  
"Do you want to build a snowman". Kierra (the girl with the straight black hair and red streaks and green eyes) groaned as the opening lines of the Disney song woke her up. I reached over with a sigh and slid open my iPhone stopping the wake up alarm. I got up and grabbed my bathrobe and slid open the bathroom door. I was super tired, since I was watching Sherlock late last night. My head felt a little fuzzy. Last time I slept at 4:00 am. I then bumped head first into my cousin/best friend Ariana (the girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes with green flecks). Pain exploded through my head. "Owww" we both groaned. "Damn these are bad hangovers where is the aspirin" Ariana asked. Since I was in too much pain to reply, I grunted and pointed to a cabinet. I then turned around intending to go sleep while Ariana got ready. Instead the door bashed into my face. I fell back onto Ariana causing her to fall onto the hard bathroom tiles and hit her head. "Owwww that's gotta a hurt"Lila (girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes) said. We stared back not comprehending what was going on. "Maybe the light will make you stop bumping into each other. She flipped the light switch causing our heads to explode in pain from the light. "Now get out I have to get pretty for our meeting in two hours" she practically screamed. We scrambled from the room forgetting their aspirin. Hey Lila was scary sometimes. A hour and a half later Lila stepped out. She was wearing a dress with the top half red. It was strapless with a floppy bow on the top. The bottom was black and covered in sequins. She had her hair up in a chignon with a golden jewelled comb. She had a golden bracelet with a bow on it. Her earrings were hoops with these spikes on the bottom. Her necklace was also golden and just chains coming down. She held a red clutch with a little golden YSL symbol on it. On her feet she wore red stilettos with bows on the front (links on my profile). She had done her makeup to make her oval face look amazing. Her eyeshadow brought out her hazel roundish almond eyes. Her eyelashes looked longer and blacker than usual thanks to mascara. She had red lipstick on and a light brown pencil outlining her full lips. "Well don't just sit there go get ready we have half a hour". And she left to warm up the car. I burst out of bed. I didn't have long. Now I'm not one of those girls who had to look perfect, but I was meeting a client at a fancy restaurant. I pulled Ariana out and they got dressed. This was how they looked. Ariana wore a icy blue dress. It had only one strap for a shoulder. There was a little brown thin belt around the middle. Right side was longer than left. Underneath she wore black leggings and black boots. Oh I loved those boots I would steal them from Ariana all the time. They reminded me of Katniss's hunting boots from the Hunger Games. Her necklace was a silver rose. She had her brown curls in a ponytail and clipped a bow barrette to it. She put her stuff in a little black clutch. Ariana wore some green eyeliner around her roundish almond eyes, bringing out the green in her eyes (AN forgot to mention Ariana and Lila are twins and Kierra is their cousin). She wore the same red lipstick as Lila did with the same lip liner. She wore a hint of blush on her cheeks. I was wearing a strapless dress that reached mid thigh. The top half was slightly baggy and covered in pink, red, and yellow flowers with green. The baggy half ended a bit above my belly button. The bottom was plain black and not baggy. I had golden hoops studded with little diamonds on as bracelet was a plain gold circle with a snowflake on it. My shoes were fuzzy black ankle boots with stiletto heels. In my hand I held my IPhone 5. It had my favourite case on. The case said "Keep calm and call Batman". My makeup was done lightly. I had put some blush on to show off my high cheekbones, put a little eyeliner around my roundish almond eyes, some red lipstick with a bit of black lip liner showing off my small lips, and made sure everything went well with my heart shaped face. Normally I wouldn't have bothered putting on make up but this was a client. I left my black straight hair down. It had ruby red streaks running through it. We ran out and got into our dark blue Ferrari. A couple of years ago after hearing a rant from Ariana about buses we all decided to get a car. We saved up a lot of money and got a used Ferrari. Well mainly Ariana did the work to get it. After going through the busy Vancouver roads we finally made it. We were at The Keg. We went in talking, joking around, and laughing. We may have seemed like normal girls to other people I thought but we aren't. See I didn't exactly say what it is we do we're freelancers. But not just any freelancers we're freelance spies.

**Candy: hey so sorry about the wait for this chapter I'm just really lazy that's my only excuse  
Awesomeness: I tried to tell her to work on it but she wouldn't  
Candy: your not my mom, anyways I feel like I made Kierra sound a bit descriptive I was just trying to create a picture in your mind**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer *******************************************************************************************  
Awesome : Hey guys here's the next chapter.  
Candy: That's all your gonna say.  
Awesomeness: What are you doing here.  
Candy: Why should I tell you if you don't do a better job your not going to write the disclaimers anymore.  
Awesomeness : Excuse me you can't take away my ability to disclaim  
Candy : go to your room young lady  
Awesomeness : what ever back to the story.  
Disclaimer all the characters are fictional and we don't own any of the places or companies.  
************************************Awesome Line Break*******************************************  
( Ariana POV )  
Our clients name was Derek he had icy blue eyes and white blonde hair. He was slightly muscled. The girl sitting beside him was his half sister Victoria who's nickname was Vicky. She had strawberry blonde curls that fell mid back and had gorgeous golden brown eyes she was very pretty. Derek was handsome and pretty nice but something about him unnerved me I not sure what.

The meeting was like a regular meeting, we got told about are mission and who we were working with. He also told us that we were going to meet our group tomorrow morning at Starbucks. We were working with some people from our school. This group included my sisters ex boy friend, my cousin/best friends mortal enemy, my childhood best friend, the school snob and her two cousins, the school prankster, and the sporty guys from my class. After we left the meeting me and Kierra were laughing at my sister "haha your going to be working with your ex haha." Lila then replied "well at least I'm not working with my enemy." Kierra replied " what ever I don't care." Lila and Kierra then say to me " at least were not working with our annoying childhood best friend." I then replied "hey it's better then working with my mortal enemy or ex. " Kierra and Lila then say "What ever."

After the meeting Kierra came over to mine and Lila's house. Where we talked about some intellectual books and drank tea and went to bed at eight a clock. Which basically means we watched superhero movies like Batman, Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, till 5 am, and we drank alcohol. Kierra and Lila had some beer while I had wine. Kierra and I came up with a idea for getting revenge on Lila for this morning. Our idea was to bang pots and pans together while singing songs and turning the light on and off when she has her hangover. We made sure not to drink as much so we wouldn't have a a bad hangover.  
The next morning we went though with our plan. Lila stared yelling at us " Stop I hate you guys you suck!." Then her alarm starts ring which is a duck quaking. All of a sudden there was knock on the door. We all stopped walked over to the front door and stared at it.

*************************************Awesome Line Break******************************************  
Awesomeness: Ok guys that's it.  
Candy: You really need to work on your disclaimers.  
Awesomeness: You really need to work on your disclaimers.  
Candy: Don't Copy me  
Awesomeness: Don't copy me.  
Candy and Awesomeness arguing.  
********************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
